Modern Royal
by PrinceBrennonTudor
Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century. What if he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Character list.

Henry Tudor: King of the United Kingdom. Married to Katherine of Aragon. King Henry is a protestant. Age: 31

Katherine of Aragon: Queen Consort of the United Kingdom and is a Catholic. Age: 33

Mary Tudor: Is the only child of King Henry and Queen Katherine. Is being raised Protestant but is leaning to the catholic faith. Age: 8

Margaret Tudor: Only sibling of King Henry and married to his best friend Charles Brandon. Is close to her sister in law. Age: 29. She and Charles have three kids.

Charles Brandon: Husband of Margaret and best Friend to King Henry.

Frances, Henry and Eleanor Brandon.: The children of Margaret and Charles. Ages: 5, 3 and 1.

Anne Boleyn: Lady-in-waiting to Katherine and love interest for King Henry. Is a protestant. Age: 24

Sir Thomas Boleyn: Father to Anne, George and Mary Boleyn. He is one of the King Lord treasuries. And is a Protestant. Age: 52

Lady Elizabeth Boleyn: Mother to Anne, George and Mary Boleyn. Protestant. Age: 51

Mary Boleyn: Anne and George's sister. Married to Sir William Carey. Is a protestant. Age: 27

George Boleyn: Brother to Anne and Mary. Is a Protestant. Age: 25

Sir Thomas More: Is an adviser to the King and is a catholic. Age: 38

Sir William Carey: Is the husband of Mary Boleyn. Is a Protestant. Age: 27

This is just a list of some of the characters. Not of all of them I just wanted to give you a taste of who is in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

June 23, 2009

Buckingham Palace.

She was beautiful. That much Henry, King of the United Kingdom could tell. She was part of a play that was being performed for his thirty-first birthday. She played perservance and she seemed to fit the part perfectly . Henry was captivated by her . With her long glossy black hair and eyes so blue they were like hooks to the soul. Henry was so attentive to the dancer that he didn't notice his wife Queen Katherine watching him.

Katherine knew she couldn't address what the king was looking at out load in public but she would once the party is over and they were alone. But besides having her husband undress her newest lady -in- waiting with his eyes. Today was a good day. Her daughter Princess Mary was home for the summer from her boarding school The New School at West Heath. Her precious daughter, her only living child. Who would be nine- years old next year. This child who was pretty much her only joy in the last few years who she only got to see every few months. Was now home for three months and Katherine was going to make the best of it.

After the dancers finished performing. King Henry stood addressed the crowd of people who came to his party. King Henry went to the stage and took the microphone." Well ladies that was a most enjoyable performance. Said Henry and waited for the laughs that followed to finish. " Well I just wanted to thank you all for coming to my thirty- first birthday and I would also like to thank my beautiful wife Queen Katherine for planning the party. I love you honey." He blew a kiss to her and continued. " And the time has come for us to eat a lot of cake and regret it in the morning." He signaled too of the staff standing nearby who gave the signal and the five huge and beautifully decorated birthday cakes were rolled out."

King Henry cut a piece of the first cake and took it over to Katherine and sat next to her. " Here sweetheart," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the check. Katherine took the cake from Henry and smiled. " Oh thank you Henry my love." She said and leaned in to kiss him. Henry turned his face and started to stand up again. " Excuse me Katherine I must mingle. It being my party and all." Queen Katherine quickly covered up her hurt expression and forced a smile. " Of course Henry it is expected of you."

King Henry walked among his guest and talked about little things not really anything important when he suddenly saw her. The dancer he could not stop staring at. She was getting a drink from the bar. Henry didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden he knew he had to talk to her. So he excused himself for a moment from his brother-in- law Charles Brandon and walked over to her. Once he approached the bar he turned to the bartender and ordered a glass of champagne. Then he turned to the mystery Lady. " And who are you," he asked her? Upon recognizing who was talking to her the woman but down her drank and dropped a quickly curtsey. " I'm a lady-in-waiting to the queen Your Majesty." Henry took a sip of his champagne. " I figured that but what is your name?" " It's Anne sir, Anne Boleyn."

So, what do you guys think? Is it good, bad or ok. So a few things the Church of England does exist in this story. But it was founded by one of Henry ancestors in this story. You will find out whom in the next chapter. In this story there is no law against a royal marriage a catholic but that law will come into play later own. And one more thing Katherine is still a princess of Spain in this story and King Henry never had a bother only a sister Princess Margaret. I hope you guys liked and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and for my Joint-wives fans I will update that story soon. So I forgot to mention that the King's son Henry Fitzroy is alive in this story and is five years old. And so you get an idea of what King Henry's look I'm going for in this story. I'm basing his look off of King Henry from the second season. Oh and Mary Boleyn was never Henry's mistress.

June 28, 2009

King Henry's room.

After the party ended and all the guests went home King Henry walked to his apartment in a daze. Anne Boleyn, The name was repeated over and over again in his head. She was the most beautiful woman ever and he wanted her. But would she agree to be his mistress? If she was found out she would be ridiculed in the media. But still to be a mistress to a king is something most women would die for. And she can't say that I don't take care of my women look at Bessie Blount she has been given a pension and houses. Henry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Katherine come in.

"Henry we need to speak," Said Katherine. Henry jumped at the sound of her voice. "What," Henry asked not hearing her the first time? "We need to talk." Repeated Katherine, her voice icier this time. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Katherine walked till she was standing only an inch from the king. "I saw you Ogling my-lady-in-waiting like she was a show girl. I do not like it Henry." King Henry backed away furiously and said. "What business is it of yours, who I stare at?" Katherine closed the gap between them. "I am your wife and mother to your daughter and heir. And I care what is said about you. What if Mary saw you staring at her? After you promised her no one else would come between us after Bessie Blount."

"You're right you are my wife and mother to my child. But let me tell you something Katherine, Mary is the only good thing you have given me out of this marriage!" The king was breathing heavily his face red with such rage that it was almost purple. Katherine was so shocked by the king's outburst that she turned and ran from the room with tears streaming down her face. King Henry just sighed and threw himself on the bed. The palace staff would be alive with gossip tomorrow. No doubt some overheard what was said between them. But could he really be blamed for saying what he said. He hasn't been happy in his marriage to Katherine in a long time. In ten years of marriage and the only thing to show for it was a single living daughter.

Not that anything was wrong with Mary she was a beautiful child and would make a great queen. But she was turning into a little catholic like her mother. And as Supreme head of the Church of England he had to have an heir who would be fully committed protestant. And the only he could have a fully committed protestant heir to displace Mary is if he has a son. But he wouldn't get one from Katherine after ten years of marriage and five miscarries there seemed to be little chance for another child. But King Henry didn't want to think about this right now. All he wanted to think about the sweet face woman whom he wanted Ms. Anne Boleyn.

Same Night

Queen Katherine's apartments.

Queen Katherine couldn't believe Henry would talk to her like that. After all they meant to each other. To say that after ten years of marriage like they didn't mean anything to each other. Katherine she wiped her eyes before her ladies come to help her undress. Ms. Anne Boleyn was with them humming sweetly to herself. They removed her diamond s, earring and tiara and put them in their respectable boxes the helped the queen change out go her evening gown and put on a pink silk night gown. After they were done her ladies curtseyed and left their queen alone.

June 30, 2009

Buckingham Palace

Anne Boleyn awoke the next day. It was her day off and she decided to go shopping. Anne got dressed and headed outside and had one of the staff hail her a taxi. Anne arrived at her favorite store called House of Devon and tried to look around but all she could think of was the king. He was so kind to her yesterday complimenting her on her dancing. Not to mention he was so handsome. But of course nothing could happen between them. He was a married man and she wouldn't become his mistress. And the queen was cold to her last night as she helped her undress. But why is she ever think about this Anne. She just got over a bad break up with her last boyfriend Sir. Thomas Wyatt. He asked her to marry her and she said no. Saying she wasn't ready for that commitment and he left her. Anne doesn't even know why she said no. she would love to be married but something about marrying Thomas wasn't right but she still missed him dearly.

Anne bought two dresses with matching shoes and left the store. Anne was about to hail another taxi and head back to Buckingham palace when her cell phone started to ring. Anne answered the phone and saw started to talk to her sister Mary. "Hey, Mary what is up," asked Anne? "Nothing much Anne, I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me for lunch?" Anne said yes and they both agreed on a restaurant that was near by the shop Anne was at. She walked to the restaurant and was shown to her where her sister was seating. Mary got up from her seat and hugged her sister. Once they were seated and chitchatted for a bit Mary brought up the king's birthday party. "So Anne how was the king's party?" Anne took a sip of her water before she answered. "It was ok I performed in that dance the Queen came up with. Then later that night the king came up to me and complimented me on my dancing." Mary smiled a little warily. "I know Anne; father mentioned it last night when he came back from the party. He said that the king has turned his eyes onto you." Anne just stared at her sister in disbelief. "What. What does he mean? Papa is wrong the king was just being nice." Mary took her sister's hand "Anne, he said he is certain. He said this is how it started with Bessie Blount."

The rest of the lunch was quiet, Anne didn't want to talk. Once lunch was finished Anne threw down some money and left. What am I going to do? Anne thought to herself. I can't become the king's lover. Even though Anne was sure her father would expect it of her. When she arrived back to Buckingham palace she went to her apartment. Anne opened the door and turned on the little only to find a little box and a note on her bed. Anne looked at the bed in confusion. Who was in her room to leave her this gift? She approached the bed and looked the letter that was on top of the b ox.

"Something to make you think of me at all times."

Signed, Henry R.

He was sending her gifts know. But why? They only talked one time. Anne knew should have sent it back to him without opening it but curiosity got the best of her. She opened the box to find a beautifully crafted diamond, ruby and emerald necklace shaped in a Tudor rose inside. It was breathtaking and Anne was blown away with the necklace. Anne was so tempted to keep it but knew the message it would send. Anne took some paper and wrote a letter to the king saying she could accept the gift, but to always remember her as a loyal subject.

Same Day

June 30, 2009

King Henry's apartments

King Henry stared at the letter in front of him from Anne. She begs him to give the necklace to Katherine and she says she is not worthy of such gifts. But why does she not think she is worthy of his love, When he the king of the United Kingdom deemed her worth? She also implored him to remember his wife Katherine. But he didn't love Katherine anymore. He hadn't shared her bed in a year, having instead sought the company of her ladies or high-class ladies of the night. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep with her. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, because she was still pretty. It was just he didn't feel the same as when he first, married her.

While the king was deep in thought his apartment doors were opened and Lord Thomas Wolsey, the lord high Chancellor was sent in. Thomas was confused as to why the king sent for him, but he assumed it was about the bill about to be passed in parliament. Thomas bowed and waited for the king to speak. "Good, Thomas I glad you came." Henry went to sit down and signaled for Thomas to sit to. "So y our Majesty may I ask why I have been called for," Thomas asked? King Henry sighed and put his head in his hands. "I need guidance Thomas I don't know how to go about this." Thomas stood and put hand on the Henry shoulder. He was like a father to Henry. "What was it Harry? What can I help with?" King Henry simply lifted his head up clearly distressed. "I want a divorce," He answered.

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. So what do you guys think? did you like it? Anyway I want to know what you guys want to see in chapter 3. And please review. Oh and grammar will improve next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed. So in this make chapter Henry let Katherine know his intents about getting a divorce. And Henry will make his first move on Anne.

Chapter 3

Buckingham palace

July 6, 2009

After much begging and pleading by the lord high chancellor, King Henry finally got the courage to talk to Katherine. Henry knew that this divorce would be best for all involved. He would be free from Katherine and able to father a protestant heir while Katherine would be well taken care off, though she would have to revert to her title as a Princess of Spain. He knew she would be in her rooms, getting back from a meeting with her charity for abused teens. Henry entered Katherine's apartment and told all her ladies including Anne who looked beautiful today with her black hair loosely hanging around her face, to leave.

Katherine stood when Henry entered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then sat back down in front of the mirror finish brushing her hair. The whole time she is wondering why he has come to her rooms. Does he wish to finally make love after a whole year of neglect? Katherine turned to Henry when she saw the look in his face and saw he had something to say. Then fear struck her heart. Did something happen to Mary? Was she ill, in an accident? "Mary! Did something happen to Mary," Katherine asked franticly.

"No, no Katherine, Mary is fine." Answered Henry

"Then why have you come here Henry?"

"I need to talk to you about." Henry then proceeded to seat across from Katherine and takes her hands. "Katherine we have been married a long time, and we had our good times." Started Henry who wasn't looking at Katherine as he says this knowing it would be harder to do this by looking her in the face. But he could feel her grip tighten around his hands as if she knew what was coming." Choking up on tears a little King Henry continued. "But as far as I'm concerned our marriage is at an end."

Katherine dropped Henry's hands, stood and walked to the window. Her apartments overlooked the beautiful garden in the back of the palace. So many memories the king and her shared in that garden; their first kiss, he asking her to marry him in that very garden, she told him she was pregnant with Mary in that garden. All the beautiful memories they shared and now he wanted to end them. A single tear escaped from her eye, she brushed it away knowing she had to be strong in the coming months. For if the King was bent on getting a divorce, there may be no stopping him.

"Katherine." Henry walked closer to Katherine and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want a divorce," He said so low that it was almost a whisper.

That when Katherine lost it. She spun around and slapped Henry hard across the face. "How dare you ask me for a divorce after everything we have meant to each other!"

Henry staggered back from. The force of the slap. His angry started to grow he approached Katherine and was going to slap her back. But his common sense kicked in. Abuse could go against him in the divorce.

"It is my will Katherine and it will happen." King Henry turned to leave her room, as he was leaving he turned his head over his shoulder. "Lord Thomas Wolsey will be announcing the news next week to the house of lords. I just thought you should be prepared for the world to know. "With that he was gone along with any hope Katherine had of getting Henry to love her again.

July 12, 2009

House of Lords

"And it is with great sorrow that today Buckingham palace has notified the House of Lords and the House of Commons that their Majesties King Henry and Queen Katherine will divorce." As Lord Thomas Wolsey spoke the lords broke out into loud uproar.

"Why?" "Why would their king divorce his loyal and faith queen," most of them cried?

The lords were up in arms. But there were those who said nothing and just sat quietly till the meeting was over. They gathered in a corner outside. "So, the time has finally come for the king to replace his Spanish cow with a true English bride," spoke the Duke of Norfolk.

"What do you mean Norfolk? Has the king mentioned something to you," asked the Earl of Shrewsbury.

Thomas Howard looked away for a moment and caught Thomas Boleyn's eyes. "I have my sources."

Same Day

Hever Castle

Anne Boleyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she turned on the news today she hadn't expect that the top story was that King Henry and Queen Katherine were divorcing. This wasn't good. How would the Princess Mary take it? Poor child, one moment you're the only living child of parents who were deeply in love and the next moment your parents are splitting up. And somehow and felt like Katherine blamed her. Since last week when Anne assumed King Henry asked for the divorce, the queen has treated her coldly. She had Anne running around the palace sending messages to random courtiers, having her drive all around London to pick up stuff she ordered when she has other people how can do that. And at the end of the week Queen Katherine removed her as a lady-in-waiting.

Anne was so distracted by the news she didn't hear her sister Lady Mary Carey come in.

"Anne?"

Anne jumped when her name was called and turned to see her sister standing there carrying her son little Henry in her arms. "Mary, what are you doing here," Inquired Anne?

Mary put down little Henry on a cushion and went to sit down next to Anne. "Papa invited Will and me to dinner. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Mary I just got so distracted," Anne said shaking her head to clear it." I was so distracted by the news and kind of zoned out."

"Oh so you heard about the king and queen getting divorced," inquired Mary.

"Yeah I did."

"So is the King still sending you gifts?"

Anne sighed and stood up from the couch. She started to pace the room her shoes making a load tap sound every time she took a step. "Yes, even though I sent back his first few gifts. Telling him I am a religious woman and couldn't accept them."

"And how did he respond to that" asked Mary?

Anne stopped pacing and walked over to Mary. She leaned over into his sister face and pushed back her hair reveling a sapphire and diamond cross necklace.

"Wow," whispered Mary. It was a delicate size necklace, but it most of cost a fountain.

"Yeah, I thank the king is starting to get serious of his courtship of me."

Both girls, busted out in laughter. Then they stood up, Mary picked up little Henry and they headed downstairs for dinner.

Buckingham Palace

July 13, 2009

Princess Mary refused to leave her apartments, since she heard the news about her parents divorcing. "Why?" Cried Mary would her parents' divorce. Didn't they know that they were role models for the country? Now her life was ruined forever she would be the Princess with the divorced parents. And worst of all if her father remarried and had a son she would be disinherited. With a little brother she couldn't become queen and she could change some of the English church rituals back to the catholic ways. While she never openly come out and say she was leaning to the catholic faith, she could tell people knew. There had been several times it had mentioned in the newspapers and magazines. Mary knew that as heiress presumptive she was expected to be a protestant, but it wasn't a law that she had to be. And if she was honest with herself she was her mother's daughter through and through.

"Knock, knock", Mary knew that it was Lady Salisbury, her governess knocking at the door. "Go away Salisbury I'm not coming out in lease I'm order to by the king or queen!" She shouted.

The knocking stopped like Mary knew it would. She knew her parents would leave her alone for a while to let her calm down. Mary didn't know much about what caused the divorce but she knew who she blamed. The lady who name she heard whispered by her mother's ladies. A lady Mary considered the devil daughter. Mary swore an oath that she would forever hate this woman. The concubine Anne Boleyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's note: Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you how reviewed and that I hope you guys keep reading. So in this chapter we have the start of the king's and queen's divorce preceding and Henry officially starts to court Anne. Princess Margaret will give her two-cent about how she feels about the divorce. Oh and P.S Francis is the King of France in this story even though the French monarchy doesn't exist in modern times.

July 24, 2009

A London courthouse.

The king and queen sat on opposite sides of the giant table. Both were seated next to a lawyer deciding who gets what property in the divorce. Legally speaking as king, Henry owned most of the monarchies personal castles and they couldn't be given to Katherine in the divorce. But Katherine refused to give in, if she was going to be divorced, she was going to get as much as she could out of it. Henry lawyer Mr. Dalton gave Katherine a new proposal. "Ok, how about is? If Queen Katherine is willing to be styled back to her title as a princess of Spain, instead of Katherine, Queen of the United Kingdom, the king is willing to give her 50 million pounds and apartments at Kensington Palace."

Katherine turned to her lawyer and whispered into her ear. Mr. Jones whispered something back into her ears before turning to the king. "I'm sorry to say that that will not work for us."

King Henry turned a deep red and was ready to start screaming at Katherine but his lawyer stopped him. "With all due respect Your Majesty, may I ask why? This is a good offer."

Katherine was silent for a minute before he answered. "Why? Why I'm asking for more? Because I gave him 15 years of my life, ten of which were in marriage. We have a child together and we saw each other through five miscarriages." Katherine was close to tears know and her voice was rising. "I stood by him when he fathered a child by Bessie Blount and made that child a duke but now he is leaving me for one of my former ladies-in-waiting. "

Henry couldn't take it anymore and he let off. "First of all, Ms. Anne Boleyn and I are not together and secondly I'm not ending this marriage because of her. Katherine I'm just no longer in love with you."

Katherine just nodded before she turned back to her lawyer and once again whispered something into his ear. Mr. Jones then addressed the king and his lawyer. "We want 100 million pounds, the apartments at Kensington Palace, and we want the manor house called Gatehouse."

"What," King Henry asked? "She can't have that manor. It owned by the crown."

"No it is not Henry," Said Katherine. "We bought that together in our first year of marriage. That manor is privately owned."

Henry sighed and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his head. "Fine, fine she can have the manor."

Both lawyers nodded their approval and moved own to the next topic.

"Ok, now we need to discuss the arrangement for the custody of the Princess Mary."

July 27, 2009

Hever Castle

He was in her house. He was Sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in his hand, her mother and father where playing the part of gracious host. But Anne could see that they were nervous having the King in their home and Anne couldn't blame them. She knew he had come to visit her, yet she couldn't bring herself to enter the living room. Anne knew that her parents wanted her there to relieve them of the duties but she didn't know if she could face the king. He just started divorce preceding and now he was here trying to woo her off her feet. As Anne peeped around the corner she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Ms. Anne, your parents are asking you to join them in the living room immediately," said her family's butler James Winston.

Anne jumped when she heard his voice, and when she turned around she placed her hand on her chest to slowdown her heart. "Yes, of course, tell my parents I will join them in a minute," Muttered Anne. Butler James gave her a look before he disappeared into the living room. Anne took a moment to catch her breath and too smooth out her outfit before she entered. Anne stepped into the living room and curtsied to the king. She then took the seat across from him. He just stared at her. Anne knew she looked attractive with her glossy black hair hanging loose and her breasts were curved at top of her sun dress.

Her parents got up and said they will give them some privacy. Anne eyes turned to her parents as if she were pleading with them not to leave her alone with him. Once they were gone, King Henry stood up and took the seat next to Anne. "So Anne how are you? Do you like the cross necklace? I'm guessing yes, since you haven't sent it back like the other gifts."

"I liked it very much Your Majesty. And may I say how sorry I am about your divorce."

The king was quiet for a moment. He hadn't expected Anne to be sorry to see him get divorce. He expected her like most of the single women in Britain to be happy; he was now a free man. But Anne was one in a million.

"Thank you Anne. It's just happens sometimes, Katherine and I just drift apart. But for the most part it was a good ten years."

Anne poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle and took a long sip, before she asked the king a question. "Your Majesty, why have you come here to Hever?"

Henry moved closer to Anne. Close enough he could smell the rose perfume she used." Why Anne, I thought that it was oblivious. I came here for you."

"What do you mean for me Sir," Asked Anne very confused. "I will not become your mistress."

Henry laughed at that. "No, no Anne I don't mean I want you as my mistress. I want you to go out with me,"

Anne didn't say anything at all. She just sat in complete silence. How could this be happening? How could the King of England like her? Let alone be asking her out on a date. She wasn't as pretty as her sister Mary. And was she ready to date again after her bad breakup with Sir. Thomas Wyatt?

Anne just kept on staring out into space. So Henry took her hands in his and shook them. "Anne? Anne, did you hear me?

Anne snapped out of it and snatched her hands back from the king. "I don't know Your Majesty."

"Henry," he said. "Call me Henry. And I'm begging you Anne. Please, please go out with me." Henry got on his knees and took Anne's hands once more into his. "Please."

Anne was about to say no, she couldn't when she looked into his eyes she saw something in them. Something in his eyes fascinated her. It made her want to give going out with him a chance.

"Very, well Henry I will go out with you." She said. And she had never seen someone grin as big as Henry did, when she said yes.

After telling her he will pick her up at seven o'clock, Henry finished his tea, thanked Sir. Thomas and Lady Elizabeth, and he left. Anne just smiled; she was all of a sudden excited about the king asking her out. After Henry left her parents came into the room asking for details. But Anne wouldn't be surprised if her parents weren't outside the door listening the whole time.

"Well, what did the king wanted," Questioned her father?

Anne stood up and suppressed a giggle. "He asked me out on a date, and I said yes."

Same day

Suffolk house

Princess Margaret was very upset with her brother. He was ending his marriage of ten years. And he had no idea what he was doing to his daughter Mary, let alone the country. For half the country was in support of the divorce and the other half was deadest against it. Margaret knew for a fact that she would never give her support for the divorce and she heard rumors that since Katherine was catholic the pope has stated that his permission was needed to annul the marriage or that any marriage Henry entered after Katherine wouldn't be legal and against god's law.

Margaret even suspected that her husband Charles supported the divorce. But she figured her would, seeing as he is Henry's best friend. Know that Margaret thought of her husband she got sad. She was sure he was having an affair with Lady Catherine Brooke's. He wasn't even discreet about it. He would be gone all hours of the night and Margaret went through his phone and saw that she calls him multiple times and had even set him sexy texts. Part of Margaret wanted to leave Charles but she knew she couldn't. She loved him too much and besides they had three kids together, Frances, Henry and Eleanor. And she would never put them through want Henry was putting Mary through.

July 28, 2009

Hever castle\ London

Anne Boleyn could barely sit still as she waited for the king to come pick her up for their date. She had spent all day getting ready. Once finding out her daughter had a date with the king, she took her shopping and to get her hair and nails done. Now and stood in the living room waiting for Henry to come. She wore a dark blue gown with spaghetti straps. She had on matching heels, diamond earrings and a small diamond necklace. Her hair was up with a few hairs hanging elegantly down. Her parents were almost as nervous as she was. Her sister Mary came over to help her dress when she heard the news.

Final the butler James came in and announced that the king had arrived. Anne and the rest of her family moved to the front of the house to be ready to greet Henry. Once the front door was opened and Henry stood in the door way he had to take a step back, she looked beautiful he thought. He came up to Anne and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, wow Anne you look great." Anne smiled and grabbed her clutch purse from her sister and Henry leaded her out the door.

Outside the house on the long drive way was parked a limo. Henry opened the door for Anne and let her in first then he got in. Once they were settled in and the drive started to end towards the restaurant Henry picked up a bouquet of red roses and handed them to Anne. "Here Anne, I forgot to bring then with me when I went to the door."

Anne took them with her slightly trembling hand. She took inhaled their beautiful scent. "Oh, Henry their lovely, thank you, very much." Anne put them down and tried to thank of something at to talk to Henry about. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"Oh it's this little fancy place called Le Pont de la tour."

"Oh I love that place, it so romantic," Breathed Anne. How could she not know that place it's were her first love Lord Henry Percy took her on a date, when they were sixteen. Who would have thought that she go back there on a date with the king?

After driving a little longer they finally arrived at the restaurant. Surprisingly it looked deserted. "Henry, it looks like no one is here."

Henry smiled and took Anne arm and lead her to the restaurant. "Of course it is. I rented the place out for the night."

"Oh that must have been hard, I heard this place have reservations booked months in advanced?"

"It's one of the perks of being king."

When the couple entered the restaurant the host seated them at a table by the window. He handed them both a menu and left to give them some privacy. They sat in silence for a few moments looking over the menu. Anne was the first on to break it. "So tell me a little about yourself Henry, besides that you run a country."

King Henry out down his menu and looked at Anne. "Well, I like to read and write. I love to ride horses and play polo. My favorite color is blue and most people don't know this but I'm quite a good singer."

Anne covered her face to suppress a giggle. "Well you will have to sing for me one day."

"May be I will. So tell me a little about yourself Anne."

She took her menu away from her face before she spoke. "I also like to read and write. I have never really found polo interesting and I am double jointed in my right leg."

"Really? Well that must have its advantages?"

"Hmm, not really," Said Anne who started to giggle again.

When their serve got to their table he brought a bottle of red wine. Then Anne and Henry ordered Anne got the duck and Henry the chicken. When they finished eating, they kept on talking and drinking wine.

Henry looked into Anne's eyes and felt hypnotized by the blueness of them. "Would you feel like I was moving too fast if I asked to kiss you," he asked.

Anne looked at him and said "Would you think I was moving too fast in I said no?"

Henry moved in and their lips met. Anne felt something from the kiss she never felt with any other guy. But she wasn't sure what it was. Henry and Anne were so busy kissing they didn't notice the two male paparazzi's snapping away on the cameras pictures of them in a lip lock.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's note: Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you how reviewed and that I hope you guys keep reading.

Chapter 5

July 29, 2011

Anne awoke the night after her date with the king in a glowing mood. Last night had been amazing, especially the kiss. She had never experienced anything like it before. She pushed back her covers and put on her bathrobe. She walked out her room and walked down the stairs in time to find the family butler James about to head out and get the newspaper. "Hey, James doesn't worry about it. I will get the paper," she said. Anne walked out of the front door and bent over to get the paper. She then dropped it. She and Henry's picture were on the front of The Sun. What how did they get our picture? Anne picked up the newspaper again and took a closer look at it. It was the picture of them kissing at the restaurant. Anne didn't know if she could handle having her picture on the front page every time she and Henry went out. She needed to call him. Anne turned to walk back inside when it happened.

At least thirty paparazzi men popped up snapping pics with their cameras. "Ms. Anne, Ms. Anne. Are you and the King an official couple!"

"How many times have you and the King been on a date!"

"Are you the reason he and Queen Katherine are getting a divorce!"

There questions were relentless. They just kept jumping around snapping their pictures. Anne was getting blinded by the flash of the cameras she couldn't find the front door anymore." Leave me alone please!" Anne begged. But they were relentless all the same. All of a sudden two firm hands grabbed Anne and pushed her into the house. "You all are trespassing on the private property of Sir. Thomas Boleyn! Leave now or I will call the police!"

Butler James then slammed the door shut and moved Anne into the dining room and pushes her down into a chair.

"Anne what has happened? What was all that noise about?" exclaimed her mother Lady Elizabeth.

When Anne could refocus her eyes she could see her mother's eyes filled with concern. Anne passed her mother the paper, who gasped and passed it to her husband. "The paparazzi were outside snapping like a million pictures of me." Anne turned fully in her seat and started to eat her breakfast. "They asked if I was responsible for the king's divorce."

"Well of course not Anne. You and the king didn't date till after he started the divorce proceeding." Said Sir. Thomas Boleyn. "So, don't worry want the press says Anne, you know the truth."

Anne nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. How is she going to leave she wondered? There was no way she could leave with the paparazzi following her everywhere. Butler James came back into the dining room with a phone in his hand. "Ms. Anne the King is on the phone. And he wishes to speak to you." Anne took the phone.

Phone Conversation.

Anne:" Hello."

Henry: "Anne! I heard what happened. Are you ok sweetheart?"

Anne:" I'm fine Henry. It just so frustrating that their blaming me for you and Katherine's divorce. I think I'm going to drive to London, just to get away from all the reporters."

Henry:" No, no! Don't drive to London in your car they will follow you. I will send one of the royal limos; they can't legally follow the limo."

Anne: "Oh, no Henry don't do that, it will just be fuel for more rumors."

Henry: "I don't give a damn about rumors Anne! All I care about is protecting you. I love you Anne."

Anne: "You do?"

Henry:" Yes I do. So I send the limo and it will take you to want ever you want to go and they why don't you come to Buckingham palace for lunch."

Anne: "Ok."

Henry:" Good, the limo will pick you up in an hour."

End of phone conversation.

Anne hung up the phone and gave it back to Butler James. She then stood up and addressed her parents. "I'm going to London for the day."

"Are you sure that a good idea Anne? You have the paparazzi outside and they probably will follow your car to London." Asked Lady Elizabeth.

"No worry mother, the King is sending his personal limo to take me. Then we are to have lunch together at Buckingham palace."

Anne went upstairs and changed into a simple pair of straight leg jeans and a frilly white blouse. She waited for about an hour till the Limo finally arrived. Anne grabbed her purse and ran out to the limo. The driver a man in his late forties opened the door for her and Anne climbed into the car. The driver shut the door and climbed into his seat. As they drove off and exited the gate that surrounded Anne's fans estates, Anne say that the paparazzi were still outside her family house snapping wildly at the limo. The limo driver knowing his orders from the king to keep driving till he reached London with the king's beloved, Anne sat in the limo and just watched the passing scenery. When they finally arrived in London Anne have the limo driver directions to her favorite store. He pulled up to the side walk, got out and opened the door for Anne. She got out and walked in the House of Devon.

The store was full of women needing to be helped by consultants. The poor consultants were either helping a fussy customer or trying to check them out at the register. Anne was about to turn and leave when all of a sudden someone grabbed her arm." Oh my God, are you Anne Boleyn? Yes oh my God, you are aren't you?" Anne turned to see a young woman who couldn't be any older than twenty-one, beaming at her. The girl had Blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Um, yes I am Anne Boleyn. And may I ask how you know who I am?"

The girl started to beam again and slightly started to hope on both feet. "You're like all over the papers. You like a movie star now. Is it true that you're dating King Henry?"

"Yes I am."

"I would be honored to be your fashion consultant for the day."

"What about the ladies waiting before me," Anne inquired?

The blonde girl just shrugged. Somebody will help them. She then grabbed Anne by the arm again and dragged her farther into the store. "What is you name anyway," Anne asked?

The girl let go of Anne and turned to her. "My name is Jane Seymour."

Jane it turned out was very knowledgeable about the fashion world. But not as knowledgeable as Anne was, Jane also seemed not to know as much about the French designers Anne liked. In the end Anne came out of the store dragging several bags with her of items Jane talked her into buying. The Limo driver rushed forward and took the bags from Anne hands. "You sure bought a lot Miss Anne." He remarked as he put the bags in the trunk.

"Yeah well the sales people are very persuasive."

The limo driver laughed at that. "They King called and wants me to take you to Buckingham Palace to meet him."

"Ok that we will go to Buckingham."

Buckingham Palace

When Anne arrived at the palace a butler told her to follow him, and took her into a sitting room where a tray of cookies and tea were laid out for her. Anne took a seat in a plushy arm chair. "The King is in a meeting and will out shortly Ms. Anne he has ordered to make sure that you are comfortable. So will you need anything else?"

Anne shakes her head. "No thank you." The Butler makes a lite bow to her and then leaves. Anne leaned forward and took a cookie for the table and started to nibble on it. The room was painted a deep read with gold crowning on the bottom. It was mostly filled with chairs but there was on couch and a small writing desk in the corner. Anne must have only been sitting there for about two minutes before the butler opened up the door and announced Henry. "His Majesty the King," Anne jumped up and curtsied to Henry. The Butler shut the door and Henry pulled Anne it his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. "Anne, my love I have missed you."

Anne laughed at that. "We just saw each other last Henry."

"And I have been counting the minutes since then," said Henry.

They both took a seat and started to drink some tea. "Henry, how is the divorce coming along?" Anne inquired then reaching for a cookie.

The king sighed and then put down his tea. "It's coming slowly. We have worked out a settlement and were Katherine will live. But we are still trying to decide who gets Mary on what days."

Anne nodded and they sat in silence for s couple of seconds. "Dearest Anne, I would like ask if you would become my girlfriend?"

Anne's eyes filled with tears. She was sure that this is what she wanted to be with Henry. And maybe after a while they will take the finally steps and become man and wife. "Yes, yes I will become your girlfriend." Henry leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Then he took her hands and they walked to out the room to lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Modern Royal fans, there is a poll about what should happen in chapter 6 on my profile. SO please go check it out and pick your favorite. And if you don't an account just leave your opinion in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Modern Royal

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's Note: I am once again sorry about how long it took me to update this story but senior year of high school is somewhat kicking my butt. I will once again try to update regularly. I will also like to think everyone who answered the poll and majority has it. And one more thing, in this story HRH status also falls in the female line, so for example with Princess Margaret's son is titled HRH Prince Edward of Suffolk since his dad is the Duke of Suffolk.

Chapter 6

November 12, 2009

Buckingham Palace

As Anne and Henry lounged in the sitting room, Henry who was working on some music that he was composing for Anne suddenly stopped and turned to her and asked her "Anne, would you join me on a royal tour of France?"

Anne looked up from the book she was reading in shock. Anne couldn't believe her ears, had she heard right, had Henry really asked her to go to France with him on a royal visit?

"Well…," Henry asked eagerly? "Will you join me in France?" The eagerness on his face was all too obvious. But Anne continued to be silent. What could she say? She and Henry have only been dating for four months and already he was asking her to make a formal visit to another monarch. She and Henry haven't even had sex yet, so if they hadn't taken that step yet were they ready for this one?

"Well… um… I'm not exactly," Then Anne stopped herself. How would she and Henry know that they could last if she didn't take a risk? "You know what; yes I will join you in France."

Henry let out a whoop of joy a picked up Anne and spun her around. "Oh Anne this is wonderful news, I am overjoyed."

Then Henry put Anne down and kissed her hard and heavy. Anne felt the heat rising in her face as he placed kiss after kiss on lips. Her body was starting to responded. Henry started to loosen the knot on the back of Anne's dress, and Anne who was starting to melt under his touch, but a stop to it quickly. "Henry, stop," she whispered breathless. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Henry let go in frustration. He was still breathing hard from kissing. "I'm sorry Anne; I just got caught up in the moment."

Anne reached over and placed hand on Henry's shoulder. "It's fine love, we will take that step and when that moment comes it will be perfect."

Henry turned and took Anne's hands and placed them to his chest. "Yes it will be," he swore.

November 13, 2009

Suffolk House

"Mother I don't care if Henry asked me to join him, I will not be around that harlot," Said Princess Margaret! As she sped walk down the halls of her estate, the dowager queen, Elizabeth Yorke followed closely behind trying to reason with her fiery daughter.

"Margaret please be reasonable. Your brother wants his family support when he visits King Francis and this will be a good chance for Eleanor to visit with her cousin Mary. And besides you have never met this woman so what can you have against her?"

That's when Margaret can to a halt and to her mother. "Mother, this woman ruined Henry and Katherine's marriage, how can I not take offense to that. And know you are asking me to go to place nice with her for a whole week in France. And I say I will not go."

That's when Queen Elizabeth lost it. "Well I'm going and I am meeting Anne tomorrow and I am sure I will love her. " Queen Elizabeth continued "I will see you, Charles and Eleanor next week and I expect your bags to be packed and ready to leave." With that Queen Elizabeth took turned to the silently scared servant, took her coat and walked out.

Princess Margaret just stared and ordered the servant out and ran back to her room and throw herself down on the bed and cried.

November 14, 2009

Hever Castle

Oh my god Mary, I'm meeting the Queen Mother today and I don't have anything to wear!" Anne was rushing around her room throwing clothes all around while her sister Mary stood in the corner trying to be patient with her sister and giving her option when asked. But Mary's patient could only last so long before she was sure she would strangle Anne.

"Well Anne what about that dress Henry bought for you? You know the purple satin one with the spaghetti straps and the small diamond heart necklace, it was very pretty.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that, it still in the box." Anne walks over to her closet and reaches in and pulls out a huge white box with the name of her favorite store House of Devon write on the top. And opened the box, and pushed back the  
>nosily tissue paper till she came to the dress. Anne pulled it out and held it up against her. The gown felt soft and cool against her skin and it came down a little past her knees.<p>

"Oh Anne that so pretty you must wear it." Mary stated in awe.

Anne just simple nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once she took a shower and dressed Anne came out. And Mary Gasped. The dress was more stunning on Anne than Mary realized. The dress brought out the dark coloring of Anne's hair, which made her icy blue eyes even more striking. "How do I look," Anne asked nervously?

"Beautiful," Mary said simply.

November 14, 2009

Sandringham House

Anne was a nervous wreck. As she and Henry waited in the sitting room. Every five seconds Anne seemed to try to smooth out a non-existing wrinkle. Henry took Anne's hand and squeezed "Anne stop freighting, my mother will love." Anne looked at Henry as if she didn't believe him 100 percent. Anne continued to fidget, and she did so she heard the swish of the wooden oak doors opening and turned to see the Queen Mother's butler standing in the door way.

He bows low to Henry and gives Anne a quick nod. "Your Majesty, Miss Anne, Her Majesty the Queen Mother."

Elizabeth Plantagenet, the Queen Mother walked in and dropped a slight curtsey to her son. Then she turned her gaze to Anne who curtseyed deeply to Elizabeth. Anne was mesmerized by Elizabeth. Queen Elizabeth who had Henry at twenty-three, was at age fifty-four, was a striking figure, she was tall and lean, Her face still held her youthful glow and her red hair had only small streaks of gray that would give away to her true age.

"Henry, my son, how is you?"

"I'm good mother," Henry said. Henry turned to and took Anne's shaking hands. "Mother, this is Anne Boleyn, she and her family shall accompany us to France. Henry pulls Anne more forward. Anne was so nervous she refused to look Queen Elizabeth in the eyes as she dropped another curtsey.

Elizabeth smiled and took Anne's hand from Henry's "Anne, please don't feel so nervous, I am so happy to welcome you to my home." Elizabeth then turned to her butler. "Please bring us some tea and finger sandwiches." The Elizabeth signaled for Henry and Anne to sit. "So Anne is it true that you have served at the court of France before?

It took Anne a moment to speak, since she was still nervous. "Y-yes Your Majesty, I went to a boarding school in France and I would serve Queen Claude during the breaks and part of the summer."

The butler comes back in with the tea and sandwiches and places them on the small table in front of them. "Thank you John that will be all." John bowed to Queen Elizabeth, turned to King Henry and bowed to him the turn once again and left the room. Queen Elizabeth reaches for a sandwich, "Please Anne, help yourself." Anne picks up a cup of tea and takes a sip. "So Anne tells me a little about yourself." Anne starts to talk about herself and before they knew it two hours had pass. And they had spent the whole time laughing and talking. The two women were laughing and getting on so well that poo Henry didn't have a chance to get a word in edgewise.

"Well I'm glad to see you two getting on so well," said Henry has he reached for the last finger sandwich.

Elizabeth laughed and said," Henry, Anne is such a gem. I don't know why you waited five months for me to meet her?"

"Well I wanted to wait till Katherine's and mines marriage was closer to be finalized and I am so glad that it will be finalized next week."

They all got quiet. Talking of the divorce was still a taboo subject. Queen Elizabeth who loved Katherine and always considered her daughter, she knew that if that if it ever happened she could welcome Anne as a daughter too. Anne found talking about the divorce was rocky topic because she still wasn't sure of Henry and hers future. When the time finally came to leave Henry and Anne took their leave of Elizabeth with the promises of seeing her at the airport when they left for France the following week. Henry wrapped his arm around Anne's shoulder as they walked down the hall toward to head toward their car. "Well that went well."

Anne smiled. "I agree, and I can't believe that were going to France in a week." They stepped outside and entered the open door of the limo, being held open by the driver.

Henry kissed Anne, then moves up to her neck and started to nipple. "Anne when do you think we can take the next step in our relationship Anne?" He asks, his voice growing husky.

Anne who was body was starting to flood with heat suddenly pushed Henry away. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to rush this Henry? I thought you wanted to ease into this relationship slowly; you're not even divorced yet."

Henry sighed in frustration. "Of course I want to take it slow, but Anne it's been five months and my divorced is going to be finalized next week. What are you afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

Anne just pulled away from Henry and leaned against the cold window. "Yes, I am afraid I will loss you. If you can set aside a princess of Spain, what will stop you from leaving the simple daughter of a knight?

Henry Gently reached for Anne and kissed again. "I will never leave you Anne, I love." But Anne remand muted. They arrived back at Buckingham Palace; Henry took Anne by the hand and led her back to his rooms. Right when they got to the doors Henry told Anne to close her eyes, Anne hesitated at first but then complied. Henry then placed his hands over her eyes and led her into the room. "Ok I am going to remove my hands but keep your eyes closed." Anne nodded and Henry removed his hands. Henry heard him move away and the opening of a drawer, then he was back in front of her. "Ok open your eyes."

Anne opened her eyes and had to repeated blink to adjust to the brightness of the room. Anne looked down and found Henry kneeling in front of her with a ring box in his hand. "Anne Boleyn, my one true love, I love some much and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life showing you how much. Will marry me and be my and England's queen?" 

That's when Anne lost it and her face flooded with tears. She couldn't speak but she nodded franticly and a grinning Henry slipped the beautiful Diamond and ruby ring onto Anne's finger. Henry jumped up and lifted Anne into his arms and carried her to the bed. And for the first time they made sweet and passionate love.

A/N: Well there you have it, their engaged! I am so sorry about how long it took to update this story, it is just my senior year is crazy and I know I asked you guys about what should happen in this chapter, but I was so anxious to get this one up that I will add the rest next chapter. So please review and I am asking you guys what do you guys think the dress should look like and where should they get married. Please, please review , it helps me so much when I'm writing.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Title Modern Royal

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's Note: Hi guys I want to think all who reviewed and I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter Henry, Anne and others visit France and will stay with King Francis, so yes in this story the French monarchy still in existence. Also I want to point out while arranged marriage aren't forced on people in modern times, in this story people from the upper class are highly pressured to marry members of their class that their parents might want them to marry.

Example: King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York's marriage background in my story that it was suggested (arranged) by both of their parents for them to marry. The marriage of course turned out to be a happy one. (This will come up later in the story.

Chapter 7

November 20th, 2009

Hever Castle

The whole household was in a packing frenzy. All of the Boleyn's were running back and forth looking for items that were scattered around the house. George Boleyn walked around the family castle in search of his favorite pair of riding boots. His bad mood evident to everyone near him not only was he mad about being summoned from his London apartment that he shared with his Best friend, Mark Smeaton, his father took him into his private study and told him that he should get to know Jane Parker better. He said that she is a very sweet girl and he believes that she would make a great girlfriend for him. George knew that his father was speaking in code, which stood for that he had already spoken with Jane's father and both agreed that a marriage between the two would be beneficial for both families. George had only meet Jane a few times and from what he could tell, the woman was a nightmare, she was needy, spoiled and was known to give it up to men faster than a street walker. But Sir Thomas only saw the promise of Jane as her father's only child inheriting the title Baroness Parker and the three estates her father owned, increasing the Boleyn fortune for future generations to come.

George finally found his riding boots, in one of the hall closets; he grabbed them and stormed back to his room to finish packing. George threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was so mad he was thinking about faking sick so that he wouldn't have to join the family in France. George couldn't do it, he couldn't start dating Jane. He was already in love, and not with a woman, he loved a man. Now George was attracted to women too, but there was something about Mark that couldn't be matched by any woman, and George didn't think he couldn't ever give him up. George jumped up from his bed and stormed over to his bedroom door to tell his father what thought about his plan. George through open his door but jumped back to find Anne standing outside his door with her hand up like she was just about to knock.

"Oh, George," Anne said startled. "I was just coming to talk to you."

George opened his door all the way and gestured for Anne to come in. She swiftly walked past in and moved his suit around so that she could sit on his bed. George came and sat next to his sister and put his arm around her. "So "What's going on Anne," He asked, slightly concerned with the way his little sister was acting. "Is there something wrong with you and the king?"

Anne shook her head vigorously. "No, no that's not it." She sighed heavily. "Ok so if I tell you something, can you keep it a secret from Daddy?"

Now it was George's turn to sigh. He ran his hand through his hair before he answered. "Why don't you tell me what is about first and I will see if I can keep it a secret." He answered not looking Anne in the face.

Anne was about to argue back that she need to know that her secret would be safe, but she stopped herself. She knows that she needs to unload and she was closets to brother. Anne reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring box. She opened it showed it to George. "Henry proposed to me, and I said yes." George gasped in disbelief. Anne nodded to show that she herself was still in shock. "I know right, it's hard to believe but I'm going to be queen."

George took the ring box from Anne's hands and look over the ring. "Wow, now that's a ring."

Anne snatched the ring back from George and jumped of the bed. "Is that all you can say? I'm going to be putting myself even more in the spot light. Hell! Will the people even accept me as queen? Some still blame me for the king and Katherine's divorce. "She was starting to get hysterical now, and pacing her brother's room, "What can I do George?" She turned to her brother with a look a pleading in her eyes, "I don't think I can do this George. Maybe I can just turn Henry down and find a normal relationship."

Know it was George's turn to speak. He jumped up from his bed and grabbed Anne by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Anne your talking nonsense, the people will accept you when they see how much the king loves you.

George sat Anne back on his bed and handed her a tissue. "It will be alright. You're going to France with the king and he will probably announce the engagement when you guys get back. He wrapped one of his arms around and gently squeezed. "Don't worry Anne, everything will be alright." Anne rested her head one her brother's shoulder and just sat there with him.

Airport

November 21, 2009

King Henry stood outside in front of his private jet waiting for his love. Waiting with him was his unwilling daughter Princess Mary. It was early in the morning which didn't help with Mary's mood. She had spent the night with her mother at her Kensington Palace apartments and since she got back she hasn't said more than a few words to her father. Servants where running all around making sure all the baggage was on the jet, and one was checking a list to make sure nothing was left behind. All of a sudden Henry's mother came running up to him, slightly out of breath. Princess Mary dropped a quick curtsey that her grandma barely acknowledged because of whatever was on her mind distracted her.

"H-Henry we have a problem." She gasped.

Henry stared at his mother in confusion. "What do you mean a problem," he questioned?

Queen Elizabeth simply grabbed her son by his arm and turned him around so he could see the formidable figure approaching.

"Grandmother Margaret," he gasped in shock!

"Boy, close your mouth before you shallow a fly," Queen Margaret exclaimed.

Yes it was Margaret Beaufort, the Queen consort of the late King Edmund, mother of the late King Henry and grandmother of the current King Henry and as such she is the Queen Grandmother, though she refuses to go by any title besides Queen Margaret.

Princess Mary hurried forward give her great-grandmother a proper curtsey, but she was waved away by Margaret so she could talk to her grandson.

"Why are you hear grandmother?" Henry asked his annoyance all too clear.

Queen Margaret sighed at her grandson as if the answer should have been obvious. "Do you really think I would give up the opportunity to meet the woman you left a princess of Spain for?"

Henry didn't answer; he just turned away and continued to, stare out into the distance watching for Anne's and her family limo to arrive. Finally they arrived and all of them poured out of the vehicle. Henry couldn't help but smile when Anne approached looking radiant in a beautiful light blue button up cashmere sweater and a long black skirt. Henry gave Anne a quick kiss on the cheek and greeted the rest of her family who were also a nicely dressed. Anne in turned curtsied to The Queen Mother, Queen Grandmother and Princess Mary. Anne wasn't sure if she really saw it or imagined it, but she was sure that the Princess Mary's eyes, where sending daggers at her. Of course Queen Elizabeth greeted her with a smile and a quick kiss on the check and the Queen Grandmother's expression was unreadable.

Finally the time came for them to board the plane with Princess Margaret arriving with her husband and oldest daughter, Princess Frances of Suffolk, right before they boarded. And Anne sat with his sister while Henry, Charles and Henry's assistant went over the schedule for their trip. Mary's husband Sir William Carey sat with George taking advantage of the free booze being offered on the jet. Anne signaled for her sister to lean in so that they could talk, "Did you see the way the Princess Mary looked at me? She hates me." Anne muttered.

Mary took her sister's hand and tried to comfort her. "It will pass Anne, she's young, and probably can't stand the idea of another woman in her father's life right now.

Anne just sighed and put leaned her head back against the cushioned of the seat. There was tension on the small jet, Anne could feel it. Queen Elizabeth was whispering to Queen Margaret and you could tell Anne could see that her muscles where tension, like she wanted to shout at Queen Margaret. An hour later, they finally arrived at the Paris, France airport.

The Paris Royal Palace

Same Day

They were greeted by King Francis, the French Prime Minister, and some other government officials. The press where snapping away behind the palace gates, gathering pictures in time for their deadline, and while no one mentioned it, everyone new that it was Anne's and not the two reigning monarchs who pictures where the most sought after right now.

King Francis, was beaming when he and King Henry embraced in a friendlily embrace. "Welcome to France," he said, opening his hands in sweeping gesture as in to welcome everyone.

"Thank," Henry said. "Allow me to introduce my party. Henry signal's for his family to approach first. "This is my Mother, Queen Elizabeth, my grandmother, Queen Margaret, my sister Princess Margaret and my beautiful daughter Princess Mary." King Henry went on to introduce the rest of the party and when he came to Anne he took her by the hand and led her to the front of the party. "And this lovely young woman is Anne Boleyn."

Anne curtsied to King Francis and said "Greetings Your Majesty," in perfect French.

King Francis kissed her on both cheeks," Yes, yes I remember you Mademoiselle Boleyn, you served my wife, Queen Claude, when you were out of school for the summer."

"Yes Your Majesty that was me." Anne answered. She scanned the crowded of the king's court noting who wasn't present. "Is Queen Claude not here?"

King Francis face lost its coloring as he spoke. "Oh, she hasn't been well lately, so she is resting. But you'll all see her at the welcome banquet."

Anne took a look into his eyes and could tell Francis was worried. While he was a notorious womanizer and has three illegitimate children, with three different women, it was known that their marriage was a love match and he was deeply worried about her. Anne could tell he wanted to change the subject so she curtsied to him one more time so Henry could come forward to talk to him. Anne walked back to where her family was sitting and whispered to her sister, "I think Queen Claude is really ill. "

"How can you tell," Mary asked?

"Francis was reluctant to talk about her and I could tell by his tone that he is worried about her."

Mary just nodded, and pushed Anne forward when she notices that the group was moving towards the palace. The pressed went into a snapping frenzy when Anne walked past them; they all called out for her, begging for her to pose for a picture. Anne just smiled and nodded politely and continued to walk with the group. Once inside the palace, King Francis had the palace staff, show the English party to their rooms. When Anne was taken to hers she gasped. It was breath taking. The room was a powder blue with white trimmed boarders. Anne was in wonder. She could imagine how the royal family was being house if she was being housed like this. Anne checked on her family and could see that they were also being nicely housed. Anne went to find Henry and found him resting in his room. She was able to talk him into a walk around the garden.

When they got to the garden Anne led Henry to a grove of trees. "Oh my love, how I've longed to be in your arms," she muttered into her shirt as she snuggled into his shirt. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Henry sighed heavily and started to kiss her softly on the neck.

Anne throws back her head in ecstasy. Henry whispered into Anne's ears. "You're the most beautiful fiancée a man could hope for."

Anne smiled and a slight pleasurable shiver went down her spine. She loved when Henry called her his fiancée, and as soon after they get back to England their engagement would be announced and they could start planning the wedding. "Come Anne we need to start getting ready for the welcoming banquet." Henry said and lead her out the tree groves and back into the palace. Anne reluctantly went and before they departed Anne gave Henry a finally kiss goodbye.

Back in her chambers Anne took a shower and her sister helped her in into a dark purple strapless, long flowing gown. She wore a small diamond heart necklace and diamond earrings, both where new gifts from Henry. Her hair was down and flowing, her sister Mary who was also getting ready with her was wearing a red gown with spaghetti straps. Mary hair was up in a neat bun with diamond hair pins. Anne and Mary looked over each other to make sure everything was perfect. Mary then grabbed her cellphone, and took it into the sitting room. Anne went over to the desk and opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She couldn't believe all this was happening to her. Here she was back in France, not as a young, ignorant, teenager girl who was here to serve the French queen, but as a guest, a woman how had the love of King Henry and would one day be his queen. Anne was so lost in thought that she didn't notice at first when her sister came back into the room. Mary was dabbing her eyes with a tissue, trying not to ruin her make up.

"Mary is everything ok?" Anne asked worried about what could have upset her big sister.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just called Henry's nurse to check on him. She even handed him the phone, he told me he loved me."

Anne walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly. Anne knew that Mary was upset about leaving her son behind. Anne loves he little nephew and she would never have asked Mary to leave him, if she didn't really need her. They stood like that for a few minutes more mingling their tears. Then they broke apart laughing. Anne took a look at her sister's messed up make-up and laughed. She wiped her fingers around her eyes and they came back smeared black. "Look, now I will have to fix my make-up." Anne said and turned back to her vanity mirror to fix her make up, and when she finished her and then her sister fixed hers, Anne took Mary by the hand and smiled. "Let's show the French how the Boleyn sisters how we like to have fun."

November 25, 2009

Buckingham Palace

Henry sat in the red drawing room, waiting for his Lord Chancellor Wolsey. He knew that he had to tell Wolsey about the engagement before the announcement was made, but he was scared. How would he react? Would he listen? Henry was so lost in thought that his head jerked up when his page opened the door and bowed. "Your Majesty, The Lord Chancellor." He bowed and turns to allow Thomas to come in. Thomas made his bow before the king and Henry pointed towards a chair in front of him for Thomas to sit in.

Finally when they both were seated Thomas wasted no time speaking first to the king. "Your Majesty may I ask how the trip to France go?"

"It was fine Thomas, It all went well. But King Francis let me on a little secret, Queen Claude has breast cancer. It's really quite sad." Henry said. Then he shot out of his seat and started to walk around the room like he could keep still even for a second. Thomas just looked on in confusion. He has known the king since he was a little boy and he only acted like this when he was scared. Thomas broke with protocol and stood up and touched Henry on the shoulder. Henry tensed up for a minute before he calmed down.

"Henry what is it my boy? You know you can tell me anything."

Henry turned to Thomas. "I know Wolsey, I know. It just that I'm about to make a decision that not everyone in the country make not accept and I only hope they all won't hate me."

Wolsey unconsciously gripped Henry harder on the shoulders. "Henry my boy tells me."

Henry looked up at Wolsey and he knew.

"Henry no," He whispered in horror. It was too soon the divorcé was just finalized a few months again.

"Yes Wolsey I am engaged to Anne Boleyn."

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry that it took so long to finish. I am officially done with High School, graduating with an ADVANCE DIPLOMEA!  So now that I'm done with school till college I should have time to update over the next few months. The next story to be updated will be Joint Wives and I would love if you guys would leave me ideas for the wedding and wedding dress for the chapters coming up in this story. Also when your reviewing tell me, do you think Jane Seymour should be a bride's maid at Anne's wedding? Just let me know and I love you guys, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Title Modern Royal

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Author's Note: Hi guys I want to think all who reviewed and I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter Henry, Anne and others visit France and will stay with King Francis, so yes in this story the French monarchy still in existence. Also I want to point out while arranged marriage aren't forced on people in modern times, in this story people from the upper class are highly pressured to marry members of their class that their parents might want them to marry.

Hi Modern Royal fans, so I'm just posting this because I need your help. I need help with the wedding chapter which is the next one I will be updating. I will be posting a poll asking you guys where the wedding should take place and I will also ask you guys to give me some ideas. You can do this by leaving a review or private messaging me. Leave me ideas for the wedding dress, what people should be in Anne's wedding party, What Princess Mary's role in the wedding should be. Just give me your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Title Modern Royal

Summary: What if King Henry was King in the twenty-first century, and he wanted to divorce Katherine of Aragon? Will it be easier because divorce is more common in this time period? How will the people take to Anne Boleyn in this time?

Chapter 8

Sky News

Breaking News

News Anchor: In a breaking news story, Buckingham Palace has announced that King Henry is engaged to his girlfriend of six months, Anne Boleyn. This comes three months after his divorce to the now Princess Katherine became finalized. Sky News has tried repeatedly to get into contact with Princess Katherine's people, but our calls went unanswered. To find out what people opinions were, we sent our own Hilary Taylor out to ask people on the street their opinion.

Hilary: So I have here with me Kayla. So Kayla how do you feel about King Henry remarrying to Anne Boleyn?

Kayla: I think it's fine. As long as they're truly in love and she knows what she is getting herself into, I think it can work out.

Hillary: Do you think that maybe their rushing a little? I mean they have only been dating for six months.

Kayla: No I don't, my parents were engaged two months after they started dating and are still happily married 28 years later.

Hilary: Thank you Kayla.

New Person

Hilary: Hi, I'm here with John Gregory, so John, please tell me. What is your opinion with the fact that King Henry is engaged just three months after his divorced is finalized?

John: It a disgrace! How can a man get remarried so soon after ending his first? It is disrespectful. I feel so sorry for the Princess Mary.

Hilary: So, will you watch the wedding on TV?

John: No I will not! I just hope it won't come to that, and the King will come to his senses and realize he's marrying an upstart gold digger.

Hilary: Ok that you for your time John.

John: You're welcome!

After interviewing a couple more people it was easy to tell that the country was split in half with their decision. Anne sat in her allotted room in Buckingham Palace preparing for the interview she and Henry would be giving in a short while. She watched the reaction on the news with a mixture of worry and hope. While she knew half the country didn't want her as queen she knew that there was hope that they would come around.

Her sister and mother were both helping her get ready for her interview. She wore a short dark blue gown with long sleeves. (Think Kate Middleton's interview gown) She wore a simple necklace with a single diamond hanging from it and matching earrings. Her hair she wore long and loose, which was when it looked its best. Her mom put on the finally touches with the make-up and she was done. Anne looked herself over in the mirror, before giving her mom and sister an approving nod. "I like it, I like it a lot."

"I'm glad," said Mary. "You have to look your best today, if you're going to win over the country."

Anne laughed at. "Yeah because the people are going to love me after one interview, especially the hard-core Catholics, who tend to following the Pope." Anne said, making reference to the Pope's resist ruling that Henry and Katherine's marriage is still valid and that Rome will not recognize any children by Henry and Anne's marriage as legitimate.

Anne's mother was quick to reassure her daughter. "Your marriage will be legal in the United Kingdom, and your children will be legitimate. Don't worry about the pope, he has no power in England, we're a protestant country." Anne knew that her mother was just trying to help, but it was all in vain. Anne knew that part of her fear will never go away and it will just be a new part of her. Anne stood and looked out the window from the apartment that was set aside for her to get ready in. She could see the vans from the different news crews getting their equipment. She couldn't, she wouldn't step down. She loved Henry and she wasn't going to allow anyone stop them from being together.

Buckingham Palace

The Music Room

December 6, 2009

Anne and Henry stood outside the music room of the palace. Inside was the camera and crew from all different news stations across the U.K Henry held Anne's shaking hands. "Be still Nan, it will be over soon and the world shall now that their will soon be a new queen in England." Anne looked up at Henry and smiled at him nervously. This man, this king, has changed her whole life in a matter of months and in a few more short months they would be united forever.

"There is no turning back now." Anne said, feeling more confident as the words left her mouth.

And there wasn't any turning back, for as Anne finished speaking those words, Henry's assistant came out and told them both that it was time. The doors where through open and they walked into the room. Anne was instantly blinded by the flash of hundreds of cameras, but she made sure her smile never faltered. The reports called out congratulations to the couple. They came to a stop, in front of the fire place, Henry made casual conversation with the reporters, and a few questions where directed at Anne.

"Ms. Anne, how does it feel to know that you will soon be queen of the United Kingdom?!"

"Ms. Anne, how many children do you want?!"

The questions just kept on coming, and Anne could hardly keep up, so Anne did as she was advised and just keep on smiling and wait to answer questions at the sit down interview. King Henry held her hand through the whole ordeal, he squeeze it when he could tell she needed reassurance that she was doing something right. Finally after what seemed like hours, they moved onto the sit down interview.

Buckingham Palace

November 6th, 2009

Anne and Henry sat down at a table with royal officials and the two dowager queens. Today meeting was all about starting preparations for the wedding. Wolsey was seated right across from Anne; his grim expression no one could deny was one of grief and maybe anger. "Your Majesties, Ms. Anne, I think we can all agree that the most important we can do before anymore planning is pick a date for the wedding."

Both Anne and Henry turned to look at each other." So what about you Anne? Is there any month you prefer?"

Anne thought it over, she didn't want a long engagement, and she wanted to get married sooner rather than later. "I don't want to have a long engagement. I wanted to get married as soon as possible."

Anne saw Henry liked that idea. He gave her a quick smile and a slick wink, and then turned to Wolsey. "How about it Wolsey, We could get married in two months, a simple, small wedding, with maybe a hundred people present?"

Wolsey opened his mouth to give his opinion, but Queen Margaret beat him to the punch. "You will not tarnish the royal name of Tudor, by having a quickie, shoot gun wedding," She exclaimed! Her walking stick pounded the hardwood floor with force. "You're already breaking tradition by marrying after getting divorced. You will have a traditional royal wedding with at least 3,000 guests, including foreign royalty." Queen Margaret eyed Wolsey so that he would throw in his support.

"That would be best Your Majesty. The people want grand celebrations, when a member of the royal family gets married; it makes them feel like they are part of the wedding."

"I guess I can understand that." Henry said, taking Anne's hand and kissing it. "Even if the wedding was tomorrow, it would be too long of a wait for me, but if it means having you for a wife, it worth it."

Anne beamed at that. Henry was a good man, she was sure he was her soul mate; she didn't think they were rushing into this. There is no point in waiting when you're in love. "How about we get married in June? It's about six months away, so we don't have to wait too long and it still plenty of time to plan a proper wedding."

"June, I like it a lot. How about we get married June 11th? "Henry asked.

"June 11th is perfect Henry." Anne ruled.

Wolsey wrote down some notes about some other things and then handed both Anne and Henry each a plain blue folder. "These are list of suggested wedding guests; I have taken the liberty to add a key to them. The ones with stars by their names are guests that are must invites, for political reasons and the ones with triangles by their names are the ones are highly suggested but are not required."

Anne opened the folder and gasped. It was at least 10- pages of names. She looked at some of the names and started to panic. "Lord Wolsey, I don't know a majority of these people."

He looked at Anne and let out a silent sigh. "Yes I figured you didn't Ms. Anne. But these are people you will have to get to know once you become queen. "Wolsey looked at his watch before speaking again. " I will suggest you both look over the listen and we can discuss it tomorrow."

"Of course Wolsey," Henry said standing. At once everyone at the table stood. "I can see that you are running late for a meeting, so I will not keep you."

"Your Majesty." Wolsey said and he bowed to Henry, the bow to Queen Elizabeth then Queen Margaret. He then politely inclined his head to Anne before leaving. It was in that moment that Anne knew she didn't like Thomas Wolsey one bit.

Before she could complain to Henry, he took her by the hand and led her to his apartments. The second the doors where closed he pulled her into a tight embrace. Anne could feel his tight, muscular body through the shirt; she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, lost in the moment. It had been a long day, with the interview, the announcement and she would be busy for the next six months, planning her wedding. But then again she just accepted it as the life she would have to grow accustomed to when she became a royal.

"I have a surprise for you," Henry whispered, nipping on her ear.

"What is it," questioned Anne groggily, not even lifting her head up from his chest?

He pulled away from Anne and walked into the next room. Anne could hear a drawer being opened and being closed again, before Henry came back caring a folder. He stood right in front of Anne and silently handed her the folder. "What is this," She asked? Henry remained silent, so Anne just opened it, and was instantly confused. Inside the folder, where several pieces of paper, which all had her father's name of them, on top was written Letters of Patient. Anne looked at Henry, with a quizzed look. "Henry I don't understand."

" I know your father has for a long time been in dispute with another of one your family members about some titles, so I am finally ending it and giving the titles to you father. When I sign these papers, he will become Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond and Viscount Rochford, the latter title your brother George will use as a courtesy title."

Anne jumped Henry with glee; her father would probably cry tears of joy upon hear this news. For most of her life Anne could remember her father fight with his cousin James over these titles. He even asked the late King Henry to resolve the issue with no luck there. "What do you think about that my Lady Anne?" Henry teased, making Anne smile even harder. She would finally become a lady, after going to school for years with high ranking nobles daughters, even being teased for not having a title, she would become Lady Anne, but not for long before she becomes Queen Anne.

Henry kissed Anne passionately. "Come my love; let me show how much I love you." Henry took Anne by the hand and led her to the bed.

Kensington Palace

November 9th

Princess Katherine was furious. News had reached her that her ex-husband was bestowing upon his new woman's father new titles. This made his blind with rage. How could he sit there and bestow title's on her family, when he denies his daughter a title that was hers by right! Henry's great-aunt Princess Cecily had died two years ago, and with her death the title Princess Royal was now free to be bestowed upon Mary. She has begged many times before, but Henry still hasn't given in. He always says he wants to wait till she is older, but Katherine wouldn't stand for a delay anymore. She stormed across the room to the phone and dialed.

Phone Conversation

Jeremy (Henry's assistant): "Hello Your Royal Highness, how are you today?"

Katherine: "Hello Jeremy my day has been well. Is the king available to speak?"

Jeremy: "Yes he is I will hand him the phone."

Katherine: "Thank you Jeremy."

Jeremy: You're welcome Your Royal Highness.

(Jeremy hands the king the phone.)

Henry: "Hello Katherine, how are you settling in Kensington Palace?"

Katherine: I am settling in, I think I will be starting some renovations soon.

Henry: Well I'm glad that this transition has been smooth, it's much better for Mary if there isn't a lot of fuss.

Katherine: I agree. Oh and I wish luck on your soon to be marriage. I hope it brings you everything you were looking for.

Henry: (A long pause) Thank you, so did you call for something?

Katherine: Yes actually I did. It has come to my attention that you're having an investment ceremony for Thomas Boleyn to be made Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond, but you will not bestow Mary with her proper title. I think that Mary has been through so much, she should be given the title Princess Royal.

Henry: (A long pause) Katherine… I still think Mary is a little too young for such a title.

Katherine: Not true! You made your illegitimate son a duke when he was just two years old. (Katherine sighs) look Henry we both know that if Anne gives you a son, I'm sure you won't hesitant to give him the title Prince of Wales. (Taking a deep breath) we both know that there is a chance Mary will be displaced as your heir; I know it will lessen the blow, if you give her this title. It will show even though she isn't your heir; she is still your first born daughter.

Henry: Very well Katherine, Mary will be made Princess Royal.

(End of phone call)

Buckingham Palace

November 30th, 2009

"Sir Thomas Boleyn, you are by order and permission of his majesty King Henry viii, today created Earl of Wiltshire, Ormond and Viscount Rochford," Announced Mr. Thomas Cromwell, King Henry's private secretary. The king descended the dais and placed on top on Sir's Thomas's head the coronet of an earl; he then presented him with the ceremonial sword and signaled for him to rise. "Congratulations My Lord,"  
>King Henry whispered, the kissed Sir Thomas once on each cheek.<p>

The new earl bowed low to the king. "Thank you, Your Majesty," was all that he said. He backed up three paces and before he turned he looked up at his daughter, who the king gave the honor of sitting next to him on the dais a smile before returning to his seat.

Suddenly there was a blaring of trumpets and the herald blared out, "Make way, make way, for the Princess Mary!" The entire group raised and as Mary passed them they dipped a curtsey or bow. Mary held up high as she could and walked towards the dais. She was proud of how she looked today, her mother had a special gown designed today just for the ceremony. It was a light blue silk with pearls sewn into the skirt. It was one of the most beautiful gowns Mary had even owned. She wore her silky brown hair loss around her shoulders and from behind her, Lady Salisbury carried her robes. As she made her way to the dais, her heart started to race in her chest, her future stepmother was sitting on the dais with her father. She wasn't sitting on a throne of course, but seated on a nicely carved chair with a red cushion. Mary paused only for a second, before she resumed her journey. Near the dais, her mother sat smiling at her daughter as she passed her. Mary finally approached her dais, looking up at her father, who gave her a quick smile, she kneeled and Thomas Cromwell spoke. "To all of those present to bear witness that his majesty King Henry Viii today, creates his daughter, Her Royal Highness Mary Isabella Margaret, Princess Royal." Henry once again descended for his throne and took from Lady Salisbury his daughter's robes and placed them about her shoulders. Then he signaled for a page that brought over on red velvet cushion a newly crafted diamond and sapphire rose's tiara, which was crafted just for this occasion. Henry placed the tiara on his daughter's head and raised her to her feet. He kissed his daughter one both her cheeks, Mary curtsied to her father and back away three paces and went to join her mother.

"Now let us going and enjoy the lovely feast the cooks have prepared for us." Henry announced taking Anne by the heading and leading her out, with Katherine and Mary on his other side. The other guest followed in order of precedence, Henry happily chatted away with Anne, but she was barely listening. All she could think of was that within a year, she would too have her own ceremony, a ceremony that would crown her queen of the United Kingdom.

A/N: Hello guys! I just want to say that I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story, college is carry right now, but I will try to do better. In the next chapter we will see the Royal Wedding, and I will update Joint Wives soon, so till then please review.


End file.
